


【贺红】妥协（四）

by Andrewrain



Series: 【贺红】妥协 [4]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain
Summary: 明天暂停，LO主要填另一个坑嗷~





	【贺红】妥协（四）

（四）  
莫关山此时心里可以说是惊涛骇浪，无数个念头在脑海里穿过，甚至都不知该如何开口。

 

贺天怎么会出现在自己的学校？那个人和他什么关系？他出什么手？

 

同伴都在自己的身边，莫关山并不希望露怯。

毕竟在学校之中，莫关山也算得是一霸，这要是服了软，这贺天倒好，拍拍屁股走人了，自己还怎么在学校混啊？

 

因而莫关山只是稍稍往后退了半步，便抬头看向贺天。

 

“放学后就放学后，你等着，谁跑谁是孙子！”

 

贺天只轻轻瞥了一眼红毛，嘴角似乎还挂着半分笑意，转身就搂过之前那个少年走到一边去了。

 

莫关山站在那处顿了一顿，没好气地说了句：“走了！”

旁边原先的几个人被贺天还有莫关山的架势都给吓得呆住，见得两人似乎已经约完架，便不由上来劝道：“莫关山，你别介啊！”

莫关山回头瞪了一眼伙伴：“怎么了？”

那人急急地说道：“我的祖宗啊，那人是见一啊！”

“见一？”莫关山冷笑了一声：“谁？没听说过。”

同伴在后头追不及，正要开口，却不料他竟迎面撞上了班导。

班导看到莫关山，立马想起之前数学老师告状他逃课的事，不由发怒道：“莫关山！给我过来！”

 

“啧，倒霉。”

莫关山暗地里啐了一口，只能不情愿地跟了上去。

 

原本还凑在莫关山身边的两个人互相看了一眼，也就只能各自散去。

 

 

“贺天，你怎么会来？”

那个棕发少年正是见一，看到贺天过来脸上表情也是颇为惊讶。

“我不过来，然后看你们对打么？”

贺天挑了挑眉，笑容有些戏谑。

见一不由哼了一声：“对打他也未必是我的对手。”

贺天不赞成的摇了摇头，忽而像想起什么般：“对了，你的朱丽叶呢。”

“朱啥……”

见一楞在那处，那副蠢相和他的精神体实在是像了个十成十。

不由让贺天回想起见到那只哈士奇的第一面，本来满心以为对方的精神体应该是和他发色相同的金毛，谁知道所谓的物肖主人型，却是这么个意思。

“诶……那就换个说法，你那个展希希。”

“啊，他啊。”见一歪了歪头道：“刚才被他班导叫去了，现在应该回来了。”

说着头便左右扭来扭去，准备去楼上找他那竹马竹马。

 

“喂，见一。”

忽然被贺天叫住，见一的脚步顿了一下，却没有回头。

 

贺天表情复杂地看着见一的背影。

讲实话，这是他见过最有意思的一个向导，和那些在白塔之中柔顺乖巧的向导们不同，他可以说是最离经叛道的一个，表面上看着整日里乐呵呵的，心思却比谁都重。

其实这样的人并不适合作为向导。

向导本身感情细腻固然是件好事，但如果把所有心事都藏在心里，总有爆发的时候，到时候又有谁可以来拯救他呢？

 

哨兵都不能，难道还能靠这些被圈养的普通人么？

 

因而贺天到最后也只说了一句。

“放弃吧。”

 

见一没有回应，只傻愣愣地走了几层台阶，又回过神来静静地看着贺天。

“贺天。”

“恩？”

“你说，人活着是为了什么呢？”

 

这个问题见一问过他很多次，他也回答过很多次，但此时他却不知如何作答，而问问题的人似乎也没准备向他要回复，直接就走上了教学楼。

 

人活着是为了什么呢？贺天笑了笑。

 

难道不是是为了选择一种方式死去么？

 

 

被班导训了一顿的莫关山从教室出来心情就没好过。

 

一想起白吃白喝的那贺天今天从天而降，为了一个外人还要和自己放学干架，心里很不是滋味，颇有种捡了条狗却是白眼狼的感觉。

 

MD当初就该让他横尸街头才好！

 

想着拳头便狠狠地砸上了墙壁，把周围的人倒是吓了一跳，看着这位传说中的不良生，径自退了开去。

 

不个就是哨兵么？有什么好嘚瑟的！

大不了找七八个人一起来，不信他一个人再加个那弱不禁风的家伙还能干的过。

 

莫关山私下里算盘打得紧，只是正准备往自己教室走去的时候，却在走廊迎面就撞到了贺天。

 

这种仇人相见却不能动手的感觉格外尴尬。

 

“诶诶！同学你是哪个班的啊？”

忽然一个女生跑了出来，红毛认识，正是自己班上的语文课代表。

贺天看着她微微一笑，温柔道：“我是过来参观学校的，可能会考虑转进来。”

“啊！真的么！”

原本因为没见过这个男生而害怕的几个女生闻言立刻就冲了上来。

 

我呸！道貌岸然的家伙！你怎么不去领个诺贝尔影帝啊！

不对，好像是奥斯特？

奥斯卡？

 

啊啊啊啊啊，不管了！

 

莫关山一想就头大，正准备避开这帮叽叽喳喳的女生，却发现走廊早就被她们给占领了，七八个女生围着贺天问东问西，脸上都是兴奋。

莫关山本想跨一步，几个女生嫌被他打扰，几乎用一种仇视阶级敌人的目光瞪着红毛。

从来没见过这些个柔弱女生这般凶猛的样子，饶是他也被瞪得心里一惊，只能尴尬地站在那里。

 

不自觉地便扫了一眼那个中心的贺天，对方却似乎早就习惯这种场面，和数个女生侃侃而谈，丝毫不见慌乱，这游刃有余的姿态叫得莫关山颇有些牙痒痒。

 

不过实话讲来，这个贺天也确实有这个资本。

 

那身高配上那张脸本来就足够勾引一帮小女生了，而且现在的女孩子又喜欢那种坏坏的，带着点神秘感的男生，这个贺天也全部符合。

他长相虽然俊美，但那紧锁的眉头总是透着一股孤鹜的味道，但讲话时却是彬彬有礼，极有大家风范，也很能讨别人欢心，那双桃花眼对着你笑起来的时候，便感觉整个人似乎都会沉溺在他的眼眸之中。

 

比如现在。

 

莫关山正愁眉苦脸地看着面前越来越多的女生，无意间却发现那个贺天正看着自己。

他斜靠在走廊的扶手上，这副慵懒的样子和他那只黑豹倒是颇为相似。

阳光从外头打在他的身上，抹淡了他生冷的轮廓，他身上那件白色的衬衫还是自己的，但他肩膀比自己宽大，因而更撑得起来，一件普通衬衫硬生生被他穿成了订制西装。

 

贺天似乎挺适合衬衫的，莫关山愣愣地想道。

 

贺天那双眼又微微眯起，隔着很多人专注地看向自己，不同于以往那如野兽一般凶狠的眸子，那黑色的眼眸在阳光之下看起来带着一些棕灰色，因而通透得极近温柔，仿佛他的眸中只有你一个人。

 

那细薄的唇角便又抬起，对着他笑了笑，嘴唇微微张开，装了一个口型。

 

——哟，红毛。

 

 

莫关山脸一红，整个人差些要抖起来，急忙将面前的几个女生推开，也顾不上那些女生在背后的抱怨还有怒骂，他在走廊上越走越快，而后直接跑了起来。

他不知道原因，也不知道为什么，但是脚步却停不下来，只能漫无目的地奔跑。直到面前没有路，他这才放弃般地一屁股坐在了地上。

 

莫关山的整张脸几乎都是红的，他甚至可以感觉到血涌到脸上的温度，而耳边甚至听不到任何的声音——只有自己心脏的鼓动。

明明没有跑多远，现在都已经停下来了，但心跳声还是越来越快，叫他担心会不会爆掉。

 

贺天TM就是个妖孽！

 

一边咒骂着，莫关山一边却恨不得把整张脸都埋到腿间，可脑海之中贺天轻笑的样子还是挥之不去。

 

他看惯了贺天很多的表情，孤单的，凶狠的，他也不是没见过他笑，但那些笑容总是带着浓浓的逗弄的意思。

 

只要闭起眼睛，他便能想起刚才的每一个细节。

那细长的睫毛，阳光下有些血色的肌肤，还有从未见过的温柔。

穿着白衬衫的他就仿佛是小说里走出来的少年，普通与不凡在他身上强烈对撞，创造出一种少女笔触般的温和以及致命的吸引力。 

 

原来他还能露出这样的表情？

 

想到这里，莫关山颇有些惊讶的同时，也有些心酸。

在贺天这样一个哨兵眼中，像自己这类的普通人恐怕和蚂蚁没有什么区别，因而对莫关山来说，他更习惯于贺天那副大爷的样子，潜意识里也从没把自己和贺天放在一个平台上过。

 

而刚才的一幕却打破了他一直以来思想的玻璃墙，这样的贺天就像是一个凡人。

 

如果贺天只是一个普通人……

 

等等，但这关自己什么事？

 

莫关山不由得拍了拍自己的脸，想让自己清醒些。

要知道放学后他们还准备要来一架的，现在自己仿佛初恋少女怦然心动的心态是要怎样？

 

所谓爱情这种东西，总是非常的神奇，它似乎总是钟情于那些非教徒，在某日在他们不知道的时候悄然降临。

它就像是地狱的七重门，你一层层地打开，一步步地失去，即便你知道最后的终点，但当它帮你推开第一扇门的时候，有些东西便不再受你控制。

 

而少年时候的爱情更是如此，心动的总是如此突然，而又突然的如此亘古。

你看不透它，它也不会只有唯一的道路，唯一的答案。

 

“贺日天！我艹你妈！”

莫关山在那地儿兜了大半圈，最后只能无奈放弃挣扎，破罐子破摔，干脆冲天怒喊了一声作罢。

 

——反正你只要还赖在我家，我们总是来日方长！


End file.
